rumariacraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tutorial
When you first spawn into Rumaria, you are brought here to the Spawn room. From here, you can choose what you do next. Rumaria! This is the central and default spawn point for all players whom enter the server for their first time. The room might not be much, but from here, players can decide on their first/next course of action. Hanging on each of the 4 sides inside of the structure in the center are signs that read out what you can find in that direct. They read as "Tutorial" "Rules" "Information" and "To Rumaria". Should the player simply choose to step blindly into the world, they are greeted with a chest that houses a few essential starting items and one very important disc. Disc 13, or "The Broken Record " which is the essential item needed to do any of the Main Questline . Meet your fellow Admins and Testers In the Information room you'll be greeted not only with a chest, but with multiple NPC's. Straight ahead from the rooms entrance is the wall that has the Admins, Moderators and the Owner of the server. To the left is another wall that has NPC's of the Early Server Testers. To the right are two decorations on the walls, which represent the symbols of the two "Factions" that exist in Rumaria: MorringBurrow and Farbanti. The chest in the center of the room holds 4 informational books to help you get started with a few things in the server. These books are: *'Item Rarity' *'Housing' *'Server Info' *'Titles' 'Each book gives insight on it's title. As such, players may want to get familiar with their contents (Or even take the books with! The chest resets every 10 minutes with these books.) so they become familiar with the server a bit more. Rulebooks and information The Rulebook simply states the rules. While some aren't strictly enforced, it would be nice if the players followed them. There is also a free cookie in the chest for players whom take a peak. The Tutorial The Tutorial is for all newcomers and players who don't have much experience in a combat/exploring only server. Here you will find4 basic Tutorials for you to take a look at, each having a book to explain how things work. These Tutorials are: ' ' *'The Dungeon Tutorial *'The NPC Tutorial' *'The Puzzle Tutorial' *'The Combat/Magics Tutorial' Each Tutorial offers it's own insight on the subject. Though for new players, the Combat Tutorial is strongly recommended, as this isn't exactly like the normal Minecraft... When the player feels confident enough to exit the Tutorial, they may either take the Exit Portal found at one end of the room, or return to the spawn point VIA the doors they came through. Trivia *The fact that the greeting message for this place says "The Dream World, Rumaria..." Possibly indicates that, each time you respawn, it's as if you were having a dream and are still alive... *In the Rulebook Chest, there is a cookie specifically titled "You get a cookie for reading the rules". *The Enderman named "DreamWalker" may also reference that the player may be dreaming... *The water dripping from the white ceiling is meant to simulate a rainy weather condition. Category:Spawn Category:Tutorial Category:Information Category:Faction